Backdraft's Pinnacle of Power
by The Fallen Angel King
Summary: *Ch. 6 up* I'M BACK! The past catches up to people...as it does here.
1. Enter the Demonic Dragon

**Backdraft's Pinnacle of Power: Enter the Demonic Dragon**

I do not own the ZBC, the Backdraft or heck even most of the characters in this story. So lets begin. Right Calas? (Calas:...) Riiight. So lets start.

Peter Ward, Ryuji Makeno, and Claudira Sukima entered the battle. Kieyo instantly fused with Claudira. As did Gabe. They began attacking a ZBC's battle judge. Then they entered the fight. "Hmph. I was hoping for something better than a Shield Liger and two Gordos." Ryuji said his normal grey eyes, burning red. "Yea but we can't argue with the Count's commands. Lets just take the Zoids then leave." Peter said before Ryuji (now Copper) decided to kill the pilots and destroy the Zoids. Copper nodded then flew his GunGuyarados toward the Shield Liger. He fired his heavy beam cannon taking the pathetic excuse for a Shield Liger out.

Claudia began unloading beams from her Cannon Tortoise taking out both Gordos. "I guess you don't get to have any fun Peter." She said jokingly. The normal Black Whale King landed behind them. They loaded the Zoids into the Cargo bay and took off. 

Peter, Claudia, and Ryuji all smiled. "It was too easy." Said Ryuji his eyes now grey. "The pilot didn't even activate his shield. He was a horrible excuse for a pilot." Ryuji said waiting for them to arrive at the base. About 20 minutes later they saw a red blur fly past them. It partially threw off their course sending them shaking but still quite alive. "Who was that?" Peter and Claudia said both at the same time. Ryuji shrugged and stood up. "Im gonna sleep. Got nothing better to do then talk to you guys." He said with a light dark smile. "Also wake me up when we get there." He said then disappeared into the hallway.

All Ryuji could think about was the Zoid he had seen flying by. "It was... Geno Breaker...but how?" He mentally shrugged and fell asleep for 2 minutes then was woken by the Pilot. He piloted his Zoid into the Backdraft hangar and then jumped from it.

Claudia and Peter smiled try to hide their laughter. Ryuji was ten minutes late. The Count gave a stern look at the two then walked toward some Zoid in the shadows. A pilot was standing beside it. And Beside him was an Organoid. The pilot said something to Count unheard and walked toward the group of 3 pilots. The lights came on revealing his Zoid was the Geno Breaker. The pilot almost passed Ryuji when Ryuji punched him in the gut. "That's for almost killing us you moron!" His eyes almost flickered red. The pilot stood up. He spit out blood from his mouth. "My name is Calas. That's all you'll need to know." Copper/Ryuji flung a punch hitting him agian. Then Calas drew a katana he had been hiding under his cloak that had been around his body. The sword tip was at Copper's neck. He pushed a bit foreword causing blood to drop down slowly. 

Calas sheathed his katana and walked toward the pilot's lounge. The golden Organoid followed him. When he entered he looked around seeing Shiroh Kinrusho with his Organoid, Mona with her Organoid, and Breanne Haley-Jordan with her Organoid. He walked toward the coffee ignoring everything they where saying to him. He sat down followed by his Organoid, Suzaku. His Organoid growled then laid down beside Calas. Calas sipped his coffee as Ryuji still partly Copper, Peter and Claudia entered the room. Copper ran at Calas who was still calm. Shiroh and Peter held Copper back from killing Calas. Calas just simply smiled. "You need training." He said then left. 

As Calas left the room and hand was on his shoulder. He turned back to see Claudira. "What is it Claudira?" He said giving her a slight surprise since she hadn't told him her name. She shook it off. "Why do you piss him off? I mean when he's mad he's really dangerous. He could kill you if he wanted to." She said looking into his eyes. "Because I have no fear of death. Most people who fear death have reason to live. But the dead don't? Like myself. I have no one to love, no one to care for, and no friends who really care about me. So why not end my suffering? Well I want revenge. The ZBC will pay...with it's own blood. Watch my demonstration later today."

About four hours later Calas had launched with Suzaku to demonstrate what he had learned in training. He then encountered 10 Cannon Tortoises, 5 Raynos, 30 Molga and 5 Saber Tigers. Along with an Ultrasaurus command unit. Calas then commanded his Organoid Suzaku to stay put for now. "I'll handle all of them." The Geno Breaker fired a barrage of missiles on Molga unit. The Saber Tigers began firing at the Geno Breaker until they saw a "pretty light" as described by the leader. All of the Molga and Saber Tiger along with their pilots were totally destroyed. The Geno Breaker then was attacked by the Raynos. Calas took hit after hit then saw it. A flashback.... 

_"Hey Mommy? Who are those men? Why do the Have Zoids on our land?" Said a little Calas. His mother looked up. "Oh no...Dave get the children out of here! It's the Zoid Battle Commission!" She said as Dave, Calas' father grabbed the kids and stuffed them into the bomb shelter. Calas' parents got close until a beam of light blew at them. Both disappeared along with his sisters. "Mommy...Daddy...Sis..." Calas said tears forming in his eyes. "I HATE THE ZOID BATTLE COMMISSION!"_

"CALAS! Are you ok?!" The count's voice came in. Calas gave a grim smile. "I remember everything you did...and now...you will pay...with your BLOOD!"Calas yelled and began viciously ripping the Raynos to pieces. "DIE ALL OF YOU!" He yelled crushing the cockpit of a Cannon Tortoise having finished with everything but the command unit. "Please sir let us live." Came a voice over the intercom. "What are you?! You first let the innocent die boasting your own rep then you acts likes coward and ask for mercy! I promise you will not get any from me. I died a long time ago, but my hatred became my blood and my anger became my soul. YOU WILL DIE!" 

The Geno Breaker faster than the eye could see had cut then neck in half. He lifted the head to the mouth of his Geno Breaker and then began to bite and crush the cockpit into metal rubble. All the 20 officers in the cockpit died slowly. Then the Geno Breaker let out a dark and demonic howl. A few officers began to throw up at the site of what the Geno Breaker had done. All the Count did was say, "Welcome Reaper."

Calas jumped from his Zoid letting the repair men fix up the minor damage. He walked by Claudira. "So what did you think?" He said leaning on Suzaku. They both walked off to his quarters to rest. All that Claudira could say was, "Wonder why he hates the ZBC so much?" She shrugged and walked off.

Well how'd you like it? I'm sorry if your character wasn't in it or had a very little part, but I started on it right after I put up the info needed. Don't worry Everyone will be in the next chapter. 


	2. Lost In the Storm Desert with Only Rival...

**Backdraft's Pinnacle of Power: Lost In the Storm Desert with Only Rivals**

I do not own Zoids or most of the characters. 

The Count smiled darkly as he walked toward Calas. "We have new information, Reaper." Calas turned his head up. "It's been a long time since I was called that," he said with a smile. The Cont nodded and then continued. "We have found a base at point 6, 14 (A/N: I don't really know.... I just made it up! ^.^0) of the ZBC. We thought you would go and destroy it...with some help of course." The Count said calmly. Calas nodded not really wanting the help, but wanting the fight.

The Count had prepared to make his speech. "During this trip you will attack the Base Foress. This base is in a total desert. You will have to fight to survive. I have been watching all of you under careful consideration and I think that Gabriel Marius Calawae should be General. He will also lead this mission. If he should die or becomes unable to do his duty then Trace Raptor shall take over. The other people who will be going are Riku Hiwatani, Breanne Haley-Jordan, Mona, Shiroh Kinrusho, Claudira Sukima, Dieter der Panzer, and Peter Ward. They have been chosen for their mission. That is all."

Calas along with Ryuji couldn't believe that he wasn't chosen. The Count walked toward the angry solders. "Follow me." They two followed him into the Count's personal room. No solder was aloud inside.

"You two right now are the most advanced pilots. You both could do things that every normal soldier could do. I have a feeling that the ones I selected will be able to catch up with you. A lot of them have Organoids. You two will go on the mission, but not in your normal Zoids. Ryuji you will take an Iron Kong. Calas you will take a Konig Wolf. Both of you will acts a diversions if something where to go wrong. I really want to see these new pilot reach their full potential (A/N: I also don't own that quote) and prove themselves to the Backdraft. Now Ryuji leave and get ready. I need to talk with Calas alone."

Ryuji left then waited for Calas. He jumped in the Iron Kong and Calas got in the Konig Wolf. Both walked along with the assigned pilots. They had ten days until they reached the base so on the second day they made camp. All the others Zoids had tents except for the Iron Kong and the Konig Wolf. Both decided to sleep on the warm sand. Calas kept eyeing Ryuji as did Ryuji. Riku Hiwatani sighed softly. "Those two will never give up will they?" She said looking at Dieter der Panzer. He nodded slowly. "Rivals will almost always stay rivals," he said with a sigh.

Claudira and Breanne cooked for the night. Ryuji sipped the soup and looked at Calas. He wasn't there. He thought silently, _Maybe God answered my prayers and killed him...._ Ryuji smiled brightly until he heard Calas' cold voice. "I'm going on ahead. Nothing better to do than eat and sleep. I'll see you there." The Konig wolf took off and Mona yelled at Calas. "You haven't even eaten anything!" She sighed as did most of the group. She then noticed that Ryuji was gone. The Iron Kong started up and started running in the direction of the Konig Wolf. Copper's voice came over the intercom. "I'm not going to let that moron take all the credit!"

Trace Raptor and General Calawae starred blankly at the two pilots as the sped off into the desert. "Um General? Shouldn't we go get them?" Breanne said calmly. "Nah their hunger will drive em back." The General said as calm as ever. He gave a slight smirk then walked toward his tent. Trace Raptor sat down beside his Gojulas. He smiled as he saw all the Organoids either talking or playing with each other. He then shook it out of his head. "Glazenda come on! Lets sleep." Trace said his voice almost an insulting tone. He fell asleep quickly until the sound of gunfire was heard.

He ran outside and saw Copper and Calas fighting each other. "You moron! That was a scout! I almost had him when you shot around like a blind rat!" Calas yelled loudly. "Yea well at least I didn't almost end up killing myself by saying, "Let's go through the mine field! It'll be faster and they won't expect us!" Duh they won't cuz we'll be dead!" Copper yelled back firing a lot missiles at the Konig Wolf. The Konig Wolf had already taken a lot of damage and the missiles took it down. Calas jumped from the cockpit and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Suzaku!"

~~Back at the base~~

Suzaku hearing it's master yell instantly fused with the Geno Breaker. He took off trying to get to his master ASAP.

~~Back at the Rival fighting ground~

The Geno Breaker landed beside Calas and then Suzaku instantly defused with it. He knew his master only used him when the time came. Calas now in the Geno Breaker lifted the Kong up using both it's pincers. It tightened them until one more push and the cockpit would go boom. 

"I think you lost this little battle." Calas said smiling darkly over the intercom. Copper now very, very pissed off that this guy had beaten him hit his controls. "Ass...." He muttered not caring if Calas heard. Then the Geno Breaker let go of the Iron Kong. "I think I will sleep in the Geno Breaker tonight. I will take graveyard watch, if nobody minds." He said jumping from the Breaker. General Calawae nodded and then looked up. The cold night sky had started. He walked into his tent as did most of the others. Calas sat by the Geno Breaker with Suzaku near. He looked up to see Claudira holding a bowl of soup. "Here. You didn't eat so I thought this might help." She said calmly smiling. Calas took the bowl and slowly finished off the soup. 

Calas then stood up. He looked at Claudira and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. He then jumped in the Geno Breaker and took off. Claudira was very surprised that Calas of all people would do that. She smiled as he began exploring the area. She walked back to her tent and waited for day to come.

The General awoke and noticed that the Geno Breaker was gone. "That is quite odd." Then so was the Gojulas. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled and then he saw it. The Gojulas lying in the sand about a mile away. He ran there and saw Trace lying in the cockpit. "What happened?!" The General yelled. Trace opened his eyes. His left eye had blood running from it and his right arm was totally covered in blood. "They.....found...us.... I...came to switch...shifts...with Calas...but I found out...that they had stolen the Geno Breaker...and Calas.... I tried to stop em...but some unknown Zoid appeared...it was white...and...it was also...a...a...a...Liger." Trace said then passed out from blood loss.

The General cussed under his breath and carried Trace back to base. it was a good thing that Mona knew how to treat a lot of wounds or Trace would be dead. "I will stay behind with Trace. I want you Shiroh to take command. Then will be Claudira. Got it? Go find this new Zoid and take it out! If you can try and save Calas. But right now that new weapon comes first! Do you understand me?" All of them lined up and said, "Sir, yes sir!" They got into their Zoids and took off.

"I hope they can do it...for everyone." The General said loading Trace into the cockpit of his Storm Sworder. He had to get him back to base.

"Hey its Shiroh here! Can we take the base? Can we save Calas? Can we even manage to defeat this white Liger? I don't know but find out next time on Backdraft's Pinnacle of Power: Raining Blood of the Sky. Lets hope we can end this."


	3. Raining Blood of the Sky

**Backdraft's Pinnacle of Power: Raining Blood of the Sky**

I don't own Zoids or most of these characters.

Shiroh glanced at the radar. The base was on screen and he halted the men. "Claudira and Copper you two will be defensive allies. You will cover us and attack then enemy from a distance. Mona, Rika, and Breanne you will take turns attacking the base. Dieter and myself will take on the forces. And you Peter have a very big job. Find the "white Liger" and take it out! That is all for now! Let's move out!" Shiroh said as everyone who had a Organoid, had it fuse then.

Claudira and Copper began giving cover fire to protect Shiroh and Dieter who were hacking away at the troops. Rika and Breanne, both Saix pilots, began attacking the base using their speed. Mona attacked from the top in her Storm Sworder. A message came in from Peter.

"Found the thing--*bzzt*---and I also think they are---*bzzt*---to jam our com--*bzzt*---so we won't---*bzzt*---talk to each other. That's all--*bzzt*." He said before the communications were jammed. 

Peter saw the White Liger. It was a Blade liger with red blades. "Blade versus Blade." The pilot said cockily. Both began slashing at the other with their blades. Peter gave a wince of pain as his left leg was cut by the blade. It seemed equal until the man yelled. "Syouksi!" And an Organoid appeared then fused and quickly defeated the Black Liger. Peter soon blacked out and was unable to send a back-up message. The White Liger charged at the Saix and began to slash them. As soon as they had gotten it down the Geno Breaker appeared above the base. A voice came in through the com. "Welcome to hell...I'm the Reaper!" Calas yelled giving a dark and demonic smile.

It picked up both Saix and flung them into the wall of the base. He laughed and then went after Mona. He appeared in front of her his pincers open and in front of her wings. They were soon clipped and she also fell unconscious. Calas then saw the Cannon Tortoise and charged at it. He rammed it and then pushed his foot onto the cockpit. He was ready to destroy it until Copper his him in the back hard. The Geno Breaker turned around and Calas let out a single dark word. "Suzaku."

He said calmly as his Organoid fused with the Geno Breaker. A scientist appeared on the intercom. "How do you think Calas likes being brainwashed? I wonder if he remembers anything at all? Hmm Calas or should I say Reaper destroy that Iron Kong!" The man disappeared and the fight began. The Iron Kong versus the Geno Breaker. Copper was going at his full potential, but because of the crappy Iron Kong it just wasn't enough. Before Calas could kill Copper a missile hit the Geno Breaker hard. A Storm Sworder appeared in the sky. "Well, it seems they have Calas." the General said back from the base. He kept firing until the Geno Breaker went down. Calas turned his head to the base.

An enormous cannon appeared and fired a beam of light almost hitting the Geno Breaker. Calas then realized what the weapon was. His normal memory came back. "It's...the same...cannon...that killed my family!" Calas yelled going totally insane. He fired his charged particle cannon destroying the cannon and was still in a rage. The members in the base jumped into a helicopter and took off. Calas appeared in front of them and gave the cruelest smile. The Geno Breaker tore open the cockpit and put all of the base members in it's mouth. It then crushed them in the jaws as Calas laughed insanely. Blood rained down from the sky as if it were real rain. Calawae looked at him and said, "What is it with the guy?"

"Hello it's Copper here. Hmmm it seems that moron of a pilot got revenge. Finally I get promoted to Special Pilot. I get some new members. It seems the next chapter is basically all about me. Next time on Backdraft's Pinnacle of Power: Gold, Silver and Copper. Tales of the humans."


	4. Gold, Silver, Copper

**Backdraft's Pinnacle of Power: Gold, Silver, and Copper**

I do not own anything except for Calas and Suzaku.

Calas who had been considered the greatest warrior for a long time was now in recovery. He only kept saying 2 words. "Project...Exile...," was all he said. Claudira and the Count had stayed at his side. Ryuji sat down remembering when he had last been in the hospital. Rika walked up to the stern man and looked at him. "Mister why are you sad?" She said calmly. "Don't call me mister and I'm not sad...just remembering old days." HE said then stood up.

Calawae was promoting everyone who was in the mission. Ryuji smiled as his 3 second pilots came up. They served under him. He looked at a list indicating their names. "Jenna Raizor (I made up a last name since you didn't have one), Axle Suenji, and Shiva Medos. I will expect a lot from you." He glanced at Jenna. She looked exactly like Silver. He shook her out of his head. _Silver...why Gold why did you do it?_

_(This is from Copper's POV and it's a memory)_

_He and the other two members closed their eyes as the process began. It would be combining of human DNA and that of an Organoid. His own father had chosen three members. The project was called Project: Archon. It would make the human of that of an Organoid. They would have a full fighting extent. The test began on the serum. The Count began demanding that it was tested even though it was still imperfect._

_ They tested it on a man called Mark Tsunai and a women named Kara Kursan along with himself. First they tested it on Mark. He began to thirst for blood literally. He would kill goats and drink their blood. He then began to thirst for humans. They finally had to seal him up. Then they did it on Silver...oh poor Silver...._

_She was to gentle and then they crushed her. She soon gave up on everything. Instead of getting a weapon they got a pacifist who wouldn't do anything. DAMN THEM! Then my own father did this to me...Copper. I hate them all...mainly Gold. He'll pay. It was...exactly 7 years ago.... Silver, Gold and myself where in the same room. Gold of course was in a harness to protect us. But then he broke free. He picked up Silver and broke her spine. She must have died instantly because she didn't do anything. Gold then slit her neck and drank her blood. He then jumped from the window and ran away. I never saw him agian._

_(end)_

He closed his eyes then walked off. He knew that he would kill Gold. That was his quest. He felt Calas' voice in his head. _You and I both have quest. They revolve in the same part._

Thats all folks!


	5. Project Exile

**Backdraft's Pinnacle of Power: Project Exile**

I do not own most of the characters or Zoids. But I do own some stuff.

In a base on the other side of the world 3 men were talking about project exile. One man sat on the table sipping a cup of blood (can you guess who it is?) and moving around rapidly like he was having convulsions. The next man was hidden in shadows, but it was obvious that he was old. The final man looked similar to Calas although he looked older and battle scars on his body. The third man spoke up. "We shall begin testing. Project Exile is coming along to the plan." He said calmly. The first looked up. He had a rough tenor voice unlike the dark baritone from the first man. "I will kill that lowlife Copper. And then may I drink his blood Count? PLEASE! I love blood...mainly human blood." Gold said still sipping his blood. The man who hadn't been talking spoke up. It was the Count. "Yes you may do what you wish. I'm hoping to see an interesting show. I can't wait Davis...for a brother versus brother fight. I hope Calas can even compare to his older brother." The Count said smiling darkly. Davis smiled also then an Organoid appeared beside him. "Yes me and Genbu are dying to meet our brother." Davis said and then walked off.

((Elsewhere))

Calas sipped his coffee. He had made a strong recovery. His left arm though was still injured. Claudira sat down beside him as did Riku. He didn't even look up from the newspaper, but made notice that he knew they were there by saying, "What is it?" Claudira and Riku gave a small giggle and then Claudira spoke up. "You know the ball that's being held for the new trainees? Well I was wondering if maybe you would go with me?" Claudira said smiling her usual happy way. Calas put down the paper and looked straight into her eyes.

"Hmmm...I guess it would not hurt. If that is all I am going." He said as calm as ever. He walked out and then remembered the day when his parents died. He remembered his brother who was at college when it happened. He had never seen is brother since. He missed him. He then thought about Claudira. Was what she was thinking true? Did she really like him that much?

"Hey man! Good to see ya on your feet." Trace said. Calas gave him a smile. "The same goes for you. How's your leg?" Calas said trying his best not to sound worried. Trace shrugged. "Well it's broken so I won't be able to go into any battles for a bit." He gave a bit smile when he looked at Claudira. "I bet she asked you to go with her! You dog!" He said giving him a pat on the back. Trace smiled and walked off away from Calas. Then Calas heard a dark voice in his head.

_Brother I know you can hear me. Do your little friend know your secret power? The power that you and I possess. The power of telepathy! Except you have to look into someone's eyes. So I have the advantage little bro. Also guess who's going to die soon? YOU! Now listen here!_

A screech went through Calas' mind. Blood dripped from his ears and he collapsed on he floor. He muttered under his breath softly, "Exile...has begun...." He said his eyes closing slowly. He blacked out right as a Zoid appeared on the border. It was like a human that had wings. It was called Dark Exile and was a Fallen Angel type Zoid. Davis gave a soft smile from the cockpit as he blew apart the base. The Exile's hand glowed darkly and a beam of dark energy shot out decimating the base. He laughed until he heard the voice of Gold. Now with his brother and the others dead Exil had begun. "Everything is coming along perfectly. Soon little bro we will decide who the true warrior is!" The Angel Zoid flew off leaving the destroyed base behind. Out of the rubble Calas stood up with the others.

"It seems our fight has just begun. I hope that we can do this...otherwise all of our ideas and hopes will be lost." Calas said as the others looked at him.

"Hey it's Calas here. Whose this man that says he knows Riku? Wait Is that my brother? Could these two things mean something? WHAT?! I lose to my brother?! No it just can't be! Find out next time on Backdraft's Pinnacle of Power: Wings of the Griffon and Fall of the Reaper. I can't believe I lose."


	6. Wings of the Griffon and Fall of the Rea...

**Backdraft's Pinnacle of Power: Wings of the Griffon and Fall of the Reaper**

I don't own most of these characters.

Calas had begun work on everyone's Zoids. He currently had been working nine days only eating bread and water. He had made the Lightning Saix much more maneuverable and also increased the Gojulas' speed. The Storm Sworders had gotten more power, but had been balanced out. The Cannon Tortoise has been totally wrecked so he had used most of his money to buy a Zoid for Claudira. And Shiroh's Geno Saurer had been upgraded to a Geno Breaker. Calas looked up at the wreckage he once called his Geno Breaker. He sighed and began to junk the crap and keep the good parts.

Copper looked up. "He's really at it. I can't believe that we are the only ones that survived." Riku nodded. The whole base was gone. Claudira looked at Calas. His left arm had been bleeding from a small blast when he had messed with the Cannon Tortoise. "I hope he's ok," she said looking back. Shiroh gave a nod. "Finding out that his brother tried to kill him must have been hard. I think it would be best to leave him alone. After all look at what he done by himself."

He indicated by pointing to the Zoids. Peter and Dieter were currently receiving medication from Mona. Trace was getting his leg checked on by the General. Copper looked around very pissed off.

"I wish there was something to do. I'm so bored! I mean my GunGuyarados wasn't even damaged so I can't repair it. I'm lucky that I don't have an Organoid right now." He was right. The Organoids had been stunned almost dead from the blast.

_Damn you brother! I hate you...I HATE EVERY SINGLE PERSON ON THIS STUPID PLANET!_ Calas yelled in thought. He hit his wrecked Geno Breaker so hard a loud crack was heard as he broke his hand. The other looked up to see his hand had dented the metal plated armor. He didn't even look as if he were in pain, but almost looked as if he enjoyed it. He walked over to the only remaining Zoid, A Konig Wolf. He began to change it around and add parts onto it. It soon had two chain guns. Right as he got the second weapon mounted a truck with a Salamander ( http://www.artvilla.com/zoids/z99/salamander.htm ) on the back came. Calas signed and walked up to Claudira. "This is your new Zoid. I'm sorry I couldn't do any better." He said disapprovingly.

Claudira looked at the wings. They were huge! "I'm not that great of a flyer pilot...sorry." She said looking down. A hand went on her shoulder. It was that of General Calawae. "I will teach you."

Calas gave a dark smile then began working on his Konig Wolf. He began designing a system that would send energy to the claws and create a strike of high energy (kinda like the Strike Laser Claw) that with enough power could destroy almost any Zoid. He worked day and night on his Konig Wolf. He worked to the bone literally. His left hand that had been broken was now swollen and he hadn't used it at all. Mona kept ordering him to stop, but he didn't give up. Until.... He had worked for 3 days on his Konig Wolf. He finally collapsed in a heap to tired to do anything almost to tired to breath.

Riku just walked over and began working on the Konig Wolf. Calas looked at her calmly, but quite confused. She seemed to know what she was doing and after that he fell asleep. 

Riku smiled. After Calas had fallen asleep the others had completed the Konig Wolf. Mona had somehow known how Calas had wanted it, but she said she didn't hear the thruster part. Riku looked at the Zoid. She then turned back to her Zoid and her injured Organoid. She sighed softly, but heard a voice that made he almost cry withy happiness. A tall man stood behind her. "Hey Gryph! How's my girl doing?" The man said as she ran to meet him. Riku smiled and said, "Hey dad!" Her father gave a smile and looked back as a helicopter landed. A man who looked like Calas stepped out. "That's...DAVIS!" Riku said and started to run back to tell the others and get a pistol or some gun.

Her father stopped her. "Listen Gryph. This man helped me find you. He's doing the right thing. The Backdraft doesn't want the freaks. So join us. Come on. You'll never lose. I promise." Her father said smiling sweetly. Riku looked back. "No these are my friend and I'll stay with them!" As soon as she finished her father had hit her in the gut so hard she blacked out. As they both walked towards the chopper a voice rang out waking Riku up. "You can't have her. She is part of this team and I will not let you harm her or take her." Calas said coldly both to Riku's father and Davis.

"Listen to my deal. You may have my Organoid and my life if you win in a fight against me. If I win you promise to never show your face again brother! I'm putting everything on the line. Now just let the girl GO!" Calas said still quite angry. David hit Riku's father knocking him out and making him dropping Riku. She behind Trace who stood with the others behind Calas. Davis just nodded darkly.

Davis jumped in the Dark Exile and Calas jumped in his Konig Wolf which he called Lunar Angel. The Lunar Angel had no thrusters so it could only go 30 mph. "The Dark Exile can go 375 mph! Don't do it for me Cal---." Riku said getting cut off by Calas shutting the com off. He fired the guns at the Exile which easily dodged.

The Exile's right hand glowed brightly and fired the beam hitting the back of the Lunar Angel. It hit so hard the cockpit's glass shattered cutting up Calas badly. Calas blacked out as Davis stood by the cockpit. "Bye brother!" He drew a shotgun and fired. A hole was left in Calas' chest. Claudira ran over as did the others. Davis just seemed to vanish. Riku looked as her father ran off in a Rev Raptor.

" Hey its Claudira. Oh man! Poor Calas. He had 21 broken bones! WHAT?! They're expecting me to go in a aerial battle now! Man. I hope I can do this. I'm all alone against one hundred Pteres! Next time on Backdraft's Pinnacle of Power: Fly to your heart Claudira! Let's pray for hope now."


End file.
